transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Medical Ward Follies
NCC Medical Ward Like its previous incarnation, this medical ward was designed with the medic in mind, with all the modern advances to make the dirty work of repairs a world easier. It is well lit, the blue and violet metal of the walls and decor is a shade paler here, and the ubiquitous filigree is missing, all to assist in ease of cleaning. Still, the place veritably sparkles. In the furniture, there is a subtle motif of blades and sharp edges, as if to evoke the scalpel of a surgeon, although it is all quite safe. Around two dozen beds, more comfortable than their sharp looks would suggest, fill the medical ward, laid out in a tidy grid, and more can be flipped out of the walls should emergency demand it. A set of tracks on the ceiling mirror the grid of beds, allowing advanced scanning equipment and tolls to be swiveled around to the various beds. Computer terminals and cabinets are molded right into the walls at intervals, and while there are the normal medical security cameras, it appears as if someone has set some of the cameras specifically to watch the cabinets. Harrow steps into the ward with purpose, heading straight for a certain Seeker who was in less than optimal shape. "Slag Windy, what'd they do to you," she mutters, setting to work on trying to bring the mech around so he could at least transform. Blight is on a wall, poking at a camera with a insecticon claw, in insect mode. He then looks to the femme and flies over to Windshear and her. "Is he still alive or can I eat him..." He ponders, poking at the con. Harrow is startled enough to accidently slice a minor line on Windshear, "Begone, you! You cannot eat the patients!" She attempts to bat him away, "Stop poking him!" "Cant I have a little piece? I am hungry..." Blight whines as he screeches, now hanging onto the decepticon's legs, claws trying to dig into robo skin. Harrow absolutely cannot concentrate with an Insecticon clinging to her patient. "Get off, GET OFF YOU INSOLENT PROTOFORM!" She breaks the medical ward's rules in aiming to slice off an antenna. "I will call for someone to evict you forcefully if you do not leave at once!" Blight screeches in pain as he moves a claw to hold onto his atenna which falls, screaming in pain. "Those are tender! They are equiped with secondary sensors!" He screeches to the femme. "Now I need repairs!" Backfire happens to enter at the most opportune moment, at once he realizes that A) Harrow is here. B) She wants to get rid of Blight. and C) Harrow is here. Strutting into the main lobby of the Medical Ward, Backfire slips on the white smock and approaches Windshear's unconcious form. "Blight, may I suggest that you vacate the area immediately? There are injured patients here that require assistance, and you are imposing on them." Harrow's optics flicker in a blink. It seems Backfire has got the right idea, and she's all too glad to pass Blight problem off to him and she sets back to work on poor, neglected Windshear. Combat: Harrow expertly repairs Tetrajet 's injuries. Combat: Harrow is able to repair some of Tetrajet 's internal systems damage. Combat: Harrow runs a diagnostic check on Tetrajet Combat: Backfire expertly hampers Harrow's repair of Tetrajet 's injuries. "I am injured now!" He says as he holds up an attaenae and then glares at Backfire. Blight then watches the decepticon. "When your recharging, I am going to get inside of you and devour a bit of your lasercore..." He screeches to the decepticon. "Ha, even when I'm resting bugbrain, I've got an optic on you!" Backfire yelps, attempting to grab at the attaenae and help him with the minor repair. "Now hold still while I weld this back on!" The Seeker makes a dash for the spot welder located with the other Med Ward equipment. Harrow pauses. And grins. "That's the spirit, Backfire. Shouldn't be too hard for you! The spot welders are on the lower shelf," she notes happily. "The last thing I want is the aftkisser to repair me." Blight growls out as he moves into a wary posture, vents opening along his abdomen as he watches the con. "If I feel pain...you get doused..." Backfire grabs for the welder, quickly turning back around and headed back for Blight. "Pft, that's what you know." he barks back, resting the equipment on the ground and fumbling with the nozzle/gun. "That's silly, everyone knows Insecticons don't feel pain! That'd be as dumb as saying you guys have feelings ... or souls!" Poor Khan. Hes just sitting there in Tetrajet mode, damaged and leaking out... "If you 'douse', I will call Hook in here, and you will be barred from the ward," Harrow threatens at Blight, thrusting a scalpel at him before turning her full attention on Windshear. Snapping something important into place, she's able to bring him back to the land of the conscious. "Transform, will you?" Tetrajet sits for a moment tryign to get his bearings and then slowly transforms to just lay wherever he was in jet mode. Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the Decepticon, Windshear Workshop's intercom>Don't make me interrupt my work on Galvatron's Omega Supreme Restraining Device just so I can discipline people. "I will destroy you Backfire..." Blight growls as he begins to move towards the decepticon, vents closing. "I dont need the chemical to destroy you." He screeches. "Such empty threats from a cute wittle bug." Backfire teases, dancing the welding torch mere inches from Blight's face. "Now, however much we detest eachother ... you being damaged does not serve the EMPIRE. Shall we bury this proverbial hatchet, at least momentarily." "Atta' mech," Harrow nods, moving to heft Windshear onto a table. "Blight, you heard Hook, and I'm sure you know rules. Do not engage, and allow Backfire to do his... work." Before long, Windshear has most of his armor restored, and various lines clamped, so nothing's leaking at least. Hinder is slinking about on the floor, waiting for Soundwave again some more. Too many people in here, though, so she is staying mostly hidden. "Very well but once I am repaired, and out of here, I will devour you." Blight growls at them and then looks to Harrow. "You cut off my attaenae so you broke the rules, you overcharged femme." Windshear is vaguely aware that hes on the floor in the medbay and someones trying to pick him up. He numbly tries to help through the haze but nothing seems to be working. "What...happened?" he whispers. Harrow twitches visibly at Blight's jab, and briefly debates the consequences of assaulting that damn bug on the spot, but decides against it and continues working on Windshear. "Not sure on the specifics, for you, Windshear. I assume you were at that city battle..." "Yes, well that's yet to be seen. If I recall correctly..." Backfire comments, leaning the Insecticon back on the slab and playing with the attaenae in one hand. "I defeated a Wrecker single handedly, while you got beat up by a pacifist helicopter." "Taco...city..." Windshear mumbles and goes offline. Backfire receives a radio message from Harrow: Unicron bless you for that comment. I'm getting tired of this damn organic mimicker. Sweepcraft wanders into the Medical Ward, pausing and sniffing to make sure that no gases have been released. He sighs in relief. Sunder shifts into his fearsome-looking robot mode. "You fought a wrecker in ship mode who gets seasick and you ran off, while I drove off the helicopter. And if your memory circuits arent malfunctioning, you will recognize that helicopter being none other then Blades, former Combaticon." Blight growls at the decepticon. Backfire sends a radio message to Harrow: My pleasure Harrow, but please do not distract me during these tedious repairs. Even though I'd like to mess up this time, an injured and ineffective Blight serves no one. Backfire receives a radio message from Harrow: ...Hn. "A former combaticon? Why would a grand warrior give up the sword to play protectobut?" Backfire asks, placing the attaenae up to his head and trying to line it up correctly. Wielding the welding torch like an infantile, he realizes he's not skilled enough to pull off a surgery of this simple magnitude. "And I did not run, I gave chase. There's a /difference/!" Harrow vents a sigh as Windshear goes offline. At least he's stabilized. With a flip of a switch, she magnetizes him so he'll be unable to wander off when he wakes; not that he'd be in any shape to do so. She'll have to request a few parts to finish up, but for now, she takes a break and glances over at Backfire and Blight. "Making any progress?" Backfire reaches for Blight's optic output and clicks it off. "Safety first, wouldn't want you blinded by any sparks!" he offers, sighing. Reaching into a spare compartment, the Seeker pulls out a roll of duct tape and turns off the welder. Mimicking the sound with his voice, "FSSSSSFSSSSSSFSSSSS." Backfire acts as if he's reattaching the attaenae with it. When in reality he's actually taping it back on. "Almost done. FSSSSFSSSSFSSSS." Blight screeches loudly at him. "Probably because you tried to repair him and he ran in fear from your medical skills!" He yells at the decepticon and moves to Harrow. "Can you please, restore this back to it's proper place?" He asks the femme. Harrow just stares. Then laughs loudly, unable to stifle anything, "Oh my..." Partially covering her wide grin, she shakes her helm at Blight, "No, Backfire is doing a /fine/ job. He doesn't need my assistance." "Yes, FSSSFSSSFSSS ... just a couple more seconds." Backfire beckons, attempting to grasp the Insecticon by the shoulder and finish the tape job. "You'll only make the repairs worse if you keep squirming! And I cannot be blamed for that." The chest fans on Windshear suddenly sputter and activate. His optics come online fainly and he tries to move his head. "Sllaaagg.." he mutters in some discomfort but that exactly cant be helped right now. "Who...won?" he asks obviously thinking back on the battle he was in earlier that day. Harrow is surprised to hear Windshear pop back online, but doesn't question it too much - he's the mech with killer endurance after all. She chooses to ignore his 'whining', as little as there was, "We did! The city is ours!" Windshear smirks faintly, "About.. time...now.. what will we.. do with .. it?" "Not sure, Windy, but don't think too hard on it, I'm sure we'll catch wind of their plans," Harrow gives him a solid nod. "Alright, waiting on parts, so you have to stay here overnight. No moving around, got it? Wrap it up, Backfire, the insect stinks regardless of whether he's doused anything or not, and it's smelling this place up." The ward could do with some bouncers, she muses. Blight growls as he waits. "I know what your doing, you imbecile..." He says as he waits for the mech to finish. "And I bet a human germ would do a better job then you." "Of course you know what I'm doing... FSSSSFSSSSFSSSS ...I said I would weld your pointy thinger back on... FSSSFSSSFSSS ...And I'm done!" Backfire replies, backing away from the Insecticon and tucking the tape away. Harrow smirks, "Well done, Backfire! Now you have no excuse to be in here, Blight, so I suggest you get moving!" Windshear looks at Harrow, "How.. am I going to go..anywwhere?" he hears a strange noise then and frowns, "Bugs? in ..here?" "Strange how I am not receiving signals from that attaenae...could it be you just simply taped it on!?" Blight bellows as his optics activate. "That does it." He says as he begins to crawl towards the decepticon now. Harrow says, "The insect is breaking med ward rules and attempting to engage in combat. Someone kindly escort him out." "Hey, you never said 'Fix it so it works!'. You just said 'Fix it!', I'm not the one at falt here!" Backfire blares, balling up fists and ready to defend his handiwork. Catechism says, "Hmm, that is his second offense against medical, is is not?" Harrow says, "As far as I know, yes." Catechism says, "Then you would be well within your authority as a medic to bar him from medical, if you so desire." Warlord Scorponok says, ". . ." Warlord Scorponok says, "Incoming." Harrow huffs, "No, Blight! I said leave! No fighting in here - you have been given the patch-job you deserve." A soft, rhythmic vibration is heard as a rather heavy individual makes his way towards the Medical Bay. Sure enough, the size is revealed to be massive indeed . . specifically that of Scorponok. He looks . . displeased on a fundamental level. Intensely so, as a matter of fact. "What is the source of the disturbance?" He demands. Backfire holds his hands up, remembering the cannoning he recieved last time for brash actions. "Not me, I swear ... as unlikely that is, considering I'm Backfire." he blurts out, obviously still wary of the tentacled repairbot. Harrow hadn't expected Scorponok of all mechs to show up. She straightens, rigid, optics wide as she snaps off a salute. "The source would be the Insecticon, sir." Damn, he looks pissed. Windshear looks over slowly to see Scorponok. He doesnt try to salute, he cant anyway. "Sir..." he says softly trying to acknowledge his rank. Blight salutes as well as he can to Scorponok and shows Scorponok his attaenae which was ducttapped on. "This...imbecile..." He says, pointing to Backfire. "proclaimed to fix me and just did this. Of course, this wouldnt have had happened, if she.." He then points to Harrow. "..Hadnt lopped it off. in a rage." Beginning to shift and twist, Scorponok drops towards the ground as his scorpion legs appear and his tail rises upwards. Once his claws are in position the transformation sequence has been completed and he stands before you as a monolithic scorpion! Giant Scorpion is silent for a moment. "I see." He says. "Now, from my understanding . . we have conflicting statements in this matter." His tail upraises, and a cerulean blue glow fills the room as the horrible cannon mounted upon it charges. Three targeting lasers emerge -- little red beams that seek to paint a dot on potential victims. One goes to Backfire, one goes to Harrow, and one goes to Blight. "Harrow and Blight have spoken. Backfire, your turn. What happened, here? What is the cause of this disturbance?" Backfire gulps audibly, it seems he's the deciding factor in this predicament. On the one hand, he can tell the truth. Blight would be exonerated, Harrow punished for lopping off that attaenae. On the other hand, he could lie. Blight would get cannoned, Harrow would be in his debt. Choices choices. "Hrm, allow me to ... elaborate Scorponok. It is Scorponok, extra accentuation on the final 'k' sound right?" Backfire stalls for time like an idiot. Anyone who knows Scorpo well enough knows he's /all/ buisness /all/ the time. For Warsong's benifet, Scorponok is standing near to the door in Scorpion mode. His tail is upraised and the cannon is fully charged and glowing a brilliant blue. A red targeting beam is extending from it and painting three targets. Specifically, Harrow, Backfire, and Blight. Harrow remains dead still, lines running cold as the target falls on her chest. She slowly turns her helm towards Backfire. Sure, all of this was technically her fault, but damnit, Blight was threatening to eat and maul everyone; it was difficult to keep from assaulting him in some manner. A pleading look goes out to the other F-16. Warsong steps into the medical ward, or rather...he was about to until his trek was restricted by the large scorpion dominating the entrance. Peering first to the tail, and then to the laser targeting beam, and then to the targets in question the mech looks between all three several times before finally a clawed hand moves to scratch his chin. "Huh..." Blight goes to speak but remains silent as the target hits him. He doesnt move except his attaenae wiggles around to whomever talks next, the duct tape one wiggling a bit too much as the tape reveals to be somewhat loose. Giant Scorpion doesn't look like he accepts this answer very well. His claws clank thoughtfully. First the right one, then the left one. "Backfire. Harrow. Blight." He begins. Meanwhile, that targeting laser pulses very brightly and warningly. Specifically, it pulses extra red at Backfire who seems to be annoying him. Just enough to be painful. "Backfire." He repeats. "Two seconds to quit your /INCESENNANT BABBLING/." The tail cannon begins to glow more. "Harrow. Did you sever Blight's antennae? If so, why? Backfire, you are not a medic. Why were you repairing it?" Another pause. "Blight." He asks. "Why were you stupid enough to attack someone in the /medical bay/ when there are other places for that?" Giant Scorpion adds.. "Warsong. Why are you so stupid?" Giant Scorpion also adds a fourth targeting laser that points towards him. Windshear just lays there silently, watching and listening, though is fading in and out. Warsong smirks as he listens to Scorponok speak to the other Decepticons, and a light shake of his head suggests a few things... Though when asked why he is so stupid the Provoker lifts an eyeridge, a bit surprised that he's being included all of a sudden. As the targetting laser zeros in on his chest, Warsong snaps to attention and lifts his chin in an almost regal fashion. "It aides in my service to the Empire, Warlord!" Backfire peers from Harrow's sullen expression to Blight's attaenae wiggling. "Well, you see. They are both lieing. I know, it's hard to believe ... but allow me to explain." the Seeker states, taking off the dull white smock and moving/inching closer towards Scorponok. "See Scorp, can I call you Scorp? Hrm, yes. Well, /technically/ Blight's attaenae was cut off in the Medical Ward. And /technically/ Blight did attempt to start a confrontation here. /But/ their recollection is ... inaccurate." Backfire stammers before continuing. "You see, I'm the one who chopped off his attaenae. Yup, I did it. And I'm the one who goaded Blight into a fight that I knew he wouldn't win. Blame me Scorponok, I am at falt here." Oh jeez, this is gonna sting. Blitzwing comes in to get some ammunition but there is a giant scorpion in the way. He comes up short and looks around the monstrosity at Scorponok's targets, nodding knowingly. "Saw this one coming." Harrow flinches at Scorponok's sudden exclamation, tucking her chin and avoiding all optics. What comes next surprises her, to say the very least. Wait a damn nano. /Backfire/ is taking the blow here? What the frag! Her lasercore seems to melt, in a bit of relief, but now to see if Scorponok actually buys it. Warsong and Blitzwing go unnoticed as Harrow gazes intensely at the ground. "Sir, if I may, you can simply request a medic to hook up our memory systems into one of the monitors and simply play the event back. Imagining things requires time with lesser accuracy in images then a memory, sir." Blight volunteers, raising a claw which salutes the scorpion. Combat: Scorponok sets his defense level to Fearless. Giant Scorpion responds to Blight immediatly: "I didn't ask for the pit-damned monitors, did I? I asked for the /reccolections/ of everyone who is here." If he had visible optics in this mode, they would be blazing with fury right now. But he doesn't, so. What is coming instead must be deduced from the rhythmic clanking of his titanic left claw. The tail cannon rotates into position to face Backfire. "You . . . . are foolish. Brave, perhaps, but foolish. But nonetheless, for having a hand in this, you must pay the price!" The cannon blazes, sending out a cerulean blue beam of electricity towards him. Then the weapon rotates to face Harrow. "If Blight were lying, surely, you would have had a more violent reaction than to sit and take it. What Decepticon does not protest when some idiot attempts to frame them?" An identical beam lances out towards her. "And lastly, Blight . . you. Perhaps this time, you think you are blameless in the matter . . but destroying the medical bay is the privy of those with rank and purpose. And since this is the second time you have caused an incident here . . let me be abundantly clear: Next time, if you feel you are wronged . . TAKE IT OUTSIDE." Finally, a third blue beam goes lancing out for him. Scorponok doesn't really care if he blows the medbay all to hell, as long as he makes his point. Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Harrow with his The STING of SCORPONOK Area attack! -10 Combat: Giant Scorpion strikes Backfire with his The STING of SCORPONOK Area attack! -10 Combat: Giant Scorpion misses Stinkbug with his The STING of SCORPONOK Area attack! -10 Hinder reemerges from whereever she's been wandering about and startles at the giant scorpion. Blight's attaenae finally falls off and he crouches down to pick it up, grabbing it with his mouth, before he hears energy and then the crash. He then peers up, and behind him, turning to look at Scorponok and tries to remain as still as possible, hoping the decepticon would think he didnt attempt to dodge on purpose. Warsong squints his optics when the Scorponok's 'STING' lances out toward each of the other Decepticons, and as the first two are struck with the blast he cannot help but chuckle. "Bwahaha..." Then the last shot misses Blight, and the ruby-red eyed Con's expression suddenly changes to an almost angry frown. "You were suppose to get hit!" he barks, lifting a hand which balls into a tightly wound fist which he then shakes toward the Stinkbug. "This isn't as funny when you move, Blight!" Backfire is struck with the beam, which sends him careening against the far wall. Crashing with a *THUD*, all sorts of tools and equipment come falling down all around him ... a wrench or two even having the tenacity to land on his head. Bouncing off, they are just knocks on the door that Scorponok's tail cannon kicked down. Incidentally, his tail proceeded to run into Backfire's house, get in his fridge, and drink his juice. "Meh." is all the Seeker let's out, groaning in a messy pile of pain. Harrow promptly gets /stung/, choking back a sharp yelp as she's tossed clear onto her back from the electrical beam, knocking over a few crash carts. She remains there for a good moment, twitching as sparks continue to dance over armor. Of /course/ Blight wouldn't get hit. Sunder peeks back into the Medical Ward and winces at the carnage. "Oh my, I came at a bad time, didn't I?" Warsong lifts a hand, signaling for Sunder to stick around. "Maybe... Our great Warlord has yet to strike one of these three. Perhaps if you linger you will get find that you have arrived right on time!" the Decepticon offers gleefully. Windshear cant do much of anythign but lay there and watch the show. He does frown though when he sees Harrow take a hit and go flying but he makes no opinin of it either way. He has no idea what its about, he was unconscious at the time. He just kind of hopes hes not a target next and remains silent. Giant Scorpion rises up into his robot mode thoughtfully; wisps of steam still rising from his limbs after the aftermath of his shot as he wanders over to Blight. Absent-mindedly he attempts to squish the Insecticon underfoot while regarding Harrow and Backfire. " . . the three of you will report to Provoker Warsong, tomorrow, for additional punishment. You lot are lucky I don't melt you down for component scrap." He ignores the sparking dent in the medical bay floor. "That is all." And then he turns to go. Activating his transformation sequence, Scorponok begins to twist and shift. When the movement stops he stands before you in robot mode. "Right, well, I was just passing through," mutters Blitzwing, grabbing a case of ammunition and ducking back out before Scorponok should take a fancy to stinging him. Blight is squished which makes him screech in pain but he gets back up after Scorponok moves his foot and peers up at Warsong. "I didnt mean to dodge, you bolt." He mutters to Warsong. Harrow, fearful of further invoking wrath, wills herself upright and scrambles to her feet. Wordlessly, she darts for the exit, rattled out of her wits. Again, an eyeridge lifts curiously when Scorponok issues further orders to the trio, and a broad sharp-toothed grin quickly plays across Warsong's face. Canting his head to the right for a moment, Warsong pauses and a brief look of concentration washes over him before finally he nods at nothing. "By your command!" he snaps, his body going pointedly rigid even though he'd never really relaxed very much from standing at attention. Next, his optics quickly wash over the other Decepticons, particularly those that Scorponok named. "It looks like your afts belong to ME now... Consider yourselves lucky," he comments with a soft chortle. Decepticon Message: 2/162 Posted Author Specific Orders Sun Nov 01 Scorponok ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Scorponok's face appears on the screen. "For being idiots in the medical bay, and because I hate them, Units Harrow, Blight, and Backfire are assigned to Provoker Warsong as punishment for the next few days. They are /not/ to be repaired of their damage until Provoker Warsong deems their 'remittal' work to be acceptable. Message ends."